bull_archivefandomcom-20200213-history
Michael Weatherly
Michael Manning Weatherly Jr., (born July 8, 1968) is an American actor, producer and director who recently played as Dr. Jason Bull in CBS drama series Bull. He also played as Logan Cale in Dark Angel and longtime-portrayed as Anthony "Tony" DiNozzo in NCIS from 2003 to 2016. Early life Weatherly was born in New York City and reared in Fairfield, Connecticut, by parents Patricia O'Hara (née Hetherington) and Michael Manning Weatherly, Sr. Weatherly is of partly Irish descent. He is also related from his half-cousin Allison Janney in CBS sitcom series Mom. Weatherly attended Fairfield Country Day School and graduated from Brooks School in North Andover, Massachusetts. Weatherly attended Boston University, Menlo College, and American University, but he left college to pursue acting. Weatherly plays several instruments, including piano and guitar. He has contributed two songs to the NCIS soundtracks, "Bitter and Blue" and "Under the Sun", and played in a band while pursuing his early career in New York City. Another early project was a video shot for a Karaoke CD: A Taste Of Honey's version of "Sukiyaki". Career eatherly began his acting career with a minor television role on The Cosby Show as Theo Huxtable's roommate. And was also featured in Seinfield briefly. He was later cast in the role of Cooper Alden on Loving and later, The City. He appeared in the role from 1992 until 1996. Weatherly later moved to Los Angeles, soon landing a role as a series regular on the FOX television series Significant Others, with Jennifer Garner. The show only lasted six episodes. He then met director Whit Stillman, who cast him in the 1998 film The Last Days of Disco as Hap opposite Chloë Sevigny. Weatherly also appeared as a conflicted warlock in the series Charmed during its first season in 1998. His movie credits include Meet Wally Sparks with Rodney Dangerfield, Gun Shy with Liam Neeson, Cabin by the Lake, and the independent film Trigger Happy opposite Rosario Dawson. Michael Weatherly starred in Dark Angel for the two seasons it was on the air. This role earned him three award nominations, two Saturn Awards for best supporting actor on television in 2001 and 2002, and one Teen Choice award for choice actor in 2001. In 2003, he appeared as Senior NCIS Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo in two episodes of the CBS series JAG, a role he continued to portray in the spin-off series NCIS; making subsequent guest appearances on both NCIS: New Orleans (2014) and NCIS: Los Angeles (2015). Together with Pauley Perrette, who plays Abby Sciuto, he is one of only two actors who have appeared in all four shows (JAG, NCIS, NCIS: LA, NCIS: NO). In 2004, he starred in the television film The Mystery of Natalie Wood, portraying Robert Wagner. Since 2010, Robert Wagner has made eight guest appearances on NCIS as Anthony DiNozzo, Sr., the father of Michael's character. He was a guest presenter at the Australian Logie Awards of 2007 on May 6, 2007, and was a guest on Rove Live. Weatherly made his directing debut with the season-eight episode of NCIS titled "One Last Score", which aired March 1, 2011, and also directed the NCIS season-10 episode "Seek" which aired March 19, 2013. He portrayed Jesus Christ in a YouTube video which also featured comedian Sarah Silverman and was sponsored by a pro-choice organization. In January 2016, CBS announced that Weatherly would be leaving NCIS after 13 seasons of starring as main character Anthony DiNozzo on the show. CBS announced he would star in a new (unrelated) series called Bull in fall 2016, loosely based on the real-life consultancy of Dr. Phil McGraw. Gallery Michael and Cote in 2010 Monte Carlo TV Festival.jpg Michael Weatherly and Cote de Pablo (NCIS) in 2010.jpg External links * Michael Weatherly on NCIS Database Fandom Category:Main Cast Category:Actors